Twelve Reasons Why I Love or Hate Part 2
by K.Missouri
Summary: Seven people reveal who they love or hate with twelve reasons why. Rated M for some reasons, don't know what. Just read and you'll know. Part Two of Five.
1. Lelouch Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach, Code Geass, Family Guy and Futurama is owned property of Tite Kubo, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Seth MacFarlane and Matt Groening, respectively.

Title: Twelve Reasons Why I Love/Hate...

Characters (in no certain order): Stewie Griffin, Sousuke Aizen, Lelouch Lamperouge, Marianne vi Britannia, Philip J. Fry, Kallen Kozuki and Bender Bending Rodriguez.

* * *

Summary: Seven people reveal who they love or hate with twelve reasons why.

Warnings: Rated M for some reasons, don't know what. Just read and you'll know.

_A/N: Before you say anything, some of these reasons might not sound like his mom in Code Geass but you never know, and I thought it would suit her well (kinda.). Anyways, this is a part two of five. Plus, one of these is noticed but not ever noted._

* * *

Part Two: Lelouch Lamperouge

Lelouch is not the kind of person to write harsh things about his own family. But he made one exception. After yet another day of pain, he went to get his 'steam-book' that Bender gave him and began writing...

'I hate a lot of people, but, there's a woman that I just absolutely despise...' Lelouch wrote. 'And that woman is my mother, Marianne vi Britannia. If anybody is reading this, then you're probably wondering why would I ever hate my mom, here's why.'

* * *

"1. She is why my friends think I have a Oedipus complex; What else? Do you know how many times they've accused me of this?...

Flashback...

_**Suzaku**: "I think that Lelouch has a Oedipus complex."_

_**C.C.**: "Why do you think that?"_

_**Suzaku**: "Because I noticed that he shows certain signs of a Oedipus complex, He hates his father and he's obsessed with his mom."_

_**C.C.**: "Both of those reasons kinda sound like him. Weird."_

_**Suzaku**: "Like I saw pictures of her on his phone and there were a lot. I'm actually worried about this."_

_(Lelouch enters the room)_

_**Lelouch**: "What the hell are you two talking about?"_

_**C.C.**: "Lelouch, are you in love with Marianne?"_

_**Lelouch**: "What! No! That's sick as fuck!" (Then, Marianne enters the room and jumps on Lelouch)_

_**Marianne**: "Don't lie to them. I know you're in love with me, Lelouch."_

_**Suzaku**: "It's no surprise, man."_

_**Lelouch**: "What are you talking about?"_

_**Suzaku**: "Don't lie, I've seen you lusting over her. How you never take your eyes off of her body when she's around. You make me sick._

_**Lelouch**: "Shut you fucking mouth."_

_**Marianne**: "He's right. Don't think I don't notice you peeking at me in the shower or changing."_

_**Lelouch**: "I never did any of that!"_

_**C.C.**: "Have it your way, pervert."_

End of flashback.

* * *

2. She's insane; You don't know my mother. When nobody's around, she'll do the most craziest things and I don't wanna even mention them...

3. She tries to seduce me; Like I ever want to see any part of her naked and either way, she doesn't care...

4. Her hair creeps me out; There's nothing wrong with it but when I look at her long hair, I always feel like it will come to life and choke me to death.

5. I can't ever sleep because of her; Almost every morning, I find her in my bed, either naked, half-naked or rarely, with clothes.

* * *

2nd Flashback...

_**Lelouch**: (Wakes up to find Marianne in his bed) "What?...What the hell!"_

_**Marianne**: "Good morning, Lelouch."'_

_**Lelouch**: "Why the fuck are you in my bed again?"_

_**Marianne**: "I can never sleep without you with me."_

_**Lelouch**: "Do I look like a fucking teddy bear to you?"_

_**Marianne**: "You used to."_

_**Lelouch**: "Whatever." (He feels his left ear and discovers that it's wet) "Why the fuck is my ear all wet?"_

_**Marianne**: (Looks away from Lelouch) "I don't know."_

_**Lelouch**: (His eye begins to twitch) "I'm just gonna leave before I discover what else you've been doing to me while I've been asleep."_

_**Marianne**: (Grabs Lelouch) "Don't leave or else I'll kill you."_

_**Lelouch**: "Okay."_

End of second flashback.

* * *

"...6. She's a sadomasochist; I just hope that none of my friend's moms are also like this. But mine is. If you hit her, then it's all over. No really, she will grab you, strap you to the bed and go wild on your ass, then have you do the same to her. The rest I rather not explain...

7. Half of the time, she dresses like a hooker; Last time, we both got arrested. Don't ask...

8. She flirts with my friends; I can never have friends in my house without my mom trying to flirt with them...

* * *

3rd Flashback

_**Ichigo**: "Thanks for having us over here, man."_

_**Lelouch**: "No problem."_

_**Suzaku**: "By the way, where's Marianne?"_

_**Lelouch**: "When the fuck did you start calling my mom by her first name?"_

_**Suzaku**: "Hey. She's your mother. Not mine."_

_**Ichigo**: "He makes a good point."_

_**Lelouch**: "Shut up. Besides, she's upstairs and asleep."_

_**Marianne**: (Enters the room) "No I'm not."_

_**Lelouch**: "Son of a bitch."_

_**Marianne**: "Be quiet. You should have told me you were gonna have friend over. If you did, then I would changed into something less revealing."_

_**Lelouch**: "I did. I told you that these two would be coming over and told you to stay upstairs until they left."_

_**Ichigo**: "You still live with your mom?"_

_**Lelouch**: "No. She doesn't live here, she comes over here to bother me."_

_**Ichigo**: "Alright, but where did she go?"_

_**Lelouch**: "What?" (They look around to see her with Suzaku) "Damn it!"_

_**Suzaku**: "What are you doing?"_

_**Marianne**: (Places her finger on his mouth) "Let's get something straight, If you're good, then you can have some of this."_

_**Lelouch**: "Ugh."_

_**Marianne**: "Don't worry, I won't bite...unless you tell me to."_

_(Lelouch groans harder.)_

_**Ichigo**: "This seems like a very bad time. How about we just go?"_

_**Marianne**: "Don't leave. The three of you together will make a hot and sexy foursome."_

_**Lelouch**: (Starts speaking French) "Oh mon dieu douce, pourquoi ne pas laisser cette femme jamais mes amis et moi seule."_

_**Ichigo**: "Uh...what did he say?"_

_**Marianne**: "I don't know, sexy."_

End of third flashback.

* * *

"...9. She doesn't take 'No' for a answer; What else do you want me to say?...

10. She's somewhat hypocritical; If I remember correctly, then I distinctively heard her say she loves both of her children. But two things that are complete facts: She's literally crazy for me and my sister, she barely even notices let aside gives a damn if she's even alive...

11. Her smile is always fake; Don't let her smile fool you because that's just a mask that she wears to hide her evilness. I'm not actually saying she literally wears a mask but without 'it' only shows her true nature...

and 12. She's extremely dangerous; I warn you. If you cross her, even once, she will kill you. In my case, She's even gone so far as threatening me if I didn't fulfill her sick desires." Lelouch wrote in the book. "Overall, if you still think that my mother is a nice woman, then don't say I didn't warn you. Either way, like Ichigo once told me, she's will and always be my mother and can never be replaced. Good words from a guy like Ichigo. But, she's still a pain in my ass though."

* * *

Then, as expected (sort of), Marianne enters his room to ask him something:

"Lelouch, I'm a little lonely, will you come to keep me company?"

"As long as nothing sexual happens, then yes." Lelouch replied.

"Alright. But no promises.'

"Whatever." Lelouch closes the book to be with Marianne. He brought a gun to be safe.

* * *

End of Part Two


	2. Marianne vi Britannia

Disclaimer: Bleach, Code Geass, Family Guy and Futurama is owned property of Tite Kubo, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Seth MacFarlane and Matt Groening, respectively.

_A/N: This is the last chapter to this part...Just so you know, Marianne has been around her son for so long, she forgot she had another child...Also, I still know this doesn't sound like them I don't care..._

* * *

Chapter Two: Marianne vi Britannia

_((Note: She wrote this around the time before Lelouch started writing.))_

Marianne was all alone in the living room of Lelouch's house as she couldn't stop thinking about him and all the erotic and messed up things she wanted to do to him. However, she still hasn't realized the pain she causes him and it's likely she'll never realize it. But even though she causes Lelouch pain almost every day , she still loved him, but not the type of love a mother would normally have for her child, her relationship with Lelouch was turning into romance, which was the hard reason why it bugs him. But Marianne wanted to let out these feelings but she she knew that the time wasn't appropriate. Then she remembered that Bender gave her and Lelouch a 'steam-book', a book that they could use whenever they wanted to let go of any sort of anger. However, she planned to use it for a different purpose.

'I love some people to be exact...but they don't mean anything to me. However, in recent months, I've began to have a deep and forbidden affection for my only child...' Marianne wrote in the book. She, like Lelouch said, literally forgotten that she has another child. 'His name is Lelouch. There are many reasons why I love him, to be exact, there's over a thousand. But I cut it down to twelve. Seems fair, right?'

* * *

"1. He's fun; If I'm ever having a bad day, then I can count on him to make it better...

2. He makes up the cutest nicknames; He can't call me his mom all the time, right? In fact he made up this cute nickname for me..."

Flashback...In script format...

_**Marianne**: "Lelouch, I'm thinking of nicknames that I can call you and your friends. But what nickname will you call me?"_

_**Lelouch**: (Sitting on the chair reading.) "Let's see, you're very tall, you have long black hair, have a devilish personality..._

_**Marianne**: "So what does that mean?"_

_**Lelouch**: "You know what, from now on, I'm gonna refer to you as 'Satan'"_

_**Marianne**: (Starts laughing) "That's very funny. In fact, that's a pretty cute nickname."_

_**Lelouch**: "No, I'm serious. When I look at you, I see the devil. And I believe Satan to be you."_

_**Marianne**: (Starts laughing more) "Stop it, Lelouch. Are you always this funny?"_

_**Lelouch**: (Thought to himself) 'What the fuck is wrong with her?'_

End of flashback...

* * *

"..3. He'll do everything to me; And I mean everything...

4. He's comfortable to be around; Every night, I like to sneak into his bed and snuggle up with him...

5. He cares about me; Whenever I leave, He always tell me not to get hurt..."

2nd flashback...

_**Marianne**: (Walks over to the door) "Alright, Lelouch. I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_**Lelouch**: "Whatever, I hope you get decapitated in a brutal car accident and don't survive."_

_**Marianne**: "Don't worry, I'll drive safely."_

End of second flashback...

* * *

"..6. He knows how to satisfy me; This is not like the third reason, He will please me in my kinda way..."

3rd flashback...

_**Lelouch**: (Marianne enters the room) "God. What do you want this time?"_

_**Marianne**:"What? I can't be around my own son?"_

_**Lelouch**: "No." (Gets up and takes his coffee) "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go somewhere far from you." _

_(Lelouch accidentally trips himself and spills the coffee on Marianne's chest)_

_**Marianne**:(Screams in pain.) "Oh god, it burns."_

_**Lelouch**: "Are you okay?"_

_**Marianne**: (Panting)"Yeah. But it felt so good."_

_**Lelouch**: (In disbelief) "Huh?"_

_**Marianne**:"Is there more coffee?"_

_**Lelouch**: "Um...yeah. There's a full pot over there..."_

_**Marianne**: (Lustfully says)"Dump the pot of coffee on my chest!"_

_**Lelouch**: "What?"_

_**Marianne**: "Do it!"_

_**Lelouch**: "Um...sure."_

_(Lelouch grabs the burning pot of coffee and turns to Marianne, who had torn off the entire front part of her dress)_

_**Lelouch**: "You must be joking."_

_**Marianne**: "No joke. Now do it! Do it now!"_

_**Lelouch**: (Thought to himself) 'Thank god that nobody is here to see what I'm about to do.'_

_(Now scene moves to a secret room inside Bender's house filled with cameras)_

_**Bender**: (Chuckling while watching Lelouch pour hot coffee on Marianne's chest) "This is so going to be on YouTube."_

End of third flashback...

* * *

"...7. He loves the way I dress; Even if I'm in the most sluttiest outfit ever, he'll always give me a good compliment..."

4th flashback...

_**Marianne**:** "**Lelouch, how do I look in my new outfit?'_

_**Lelouch**: (Looks at Marianne) "You look like a high-class whore."_

_**Marianne**:"Why, thank you."_

_**Lelouch**: "That wasn't a compliment."_

_**Marianne**:"I know."_

End of fourth flashback...

* * *

"..8. He'll protect me; Whenever were in a tough spot like we're about to get killed, he would step in and risk his own life for me (Lelouch: "I would ditch that bitch on da spot.")...

9. He's kisses are soft; He kisses me so passionately, it makes me wanna giggle so much (Lelouch: "I wouldn't kiss that bitch even with a gun pointed at my head.")...

10. The way he loves me; He loves me so much that he would even sacrifice his own life for me ((No he wouldn't.)), also I know about his love for older women..."

5th Flashback...On Facebook...

_**Lelouch Lamperouge** became a fan of MILFS..._

_**Marianne vi Britannia**_ _"I hope I'm still your favorite MILF."_

_**Lelouch Lamperouge **"That's disgusting, mom."_

End of fifth flashback...

* * *

"...11. The way he loves my hair; Let me get one thing straight, most or probably all of his hotness came from me, sure as hell wasn't Charles. But my hair is obviously longer and how he stares at my beautiful long hair make me blush (Lelouch: "That woman's hair scares the shit out of me.")...

and 12. When he's mad; When he gets angry, it turns me the fuck on. Weird, huh? How he looks while he's mad feels like at sometime, he might start hitting me...which I would enjoy so much..." Marianne wrote into the book, apparently Lelouch was right, she seems to be crazy. She continued to write:

"I know I shouldn't have this feelings for my own son but I do. I just wish that he'll accept these feelings..."

((Doubt it.))

"...Still, I don't want him thinking I'm a nut job. I still want to be friends with him and maybe, our relationship will grow. Besides, he's all I have other than Charles." She finished writing and then closed the book. But then she notices something, she's all alone...

_'God, it's boring down here. Maybe I'll bring Lelouch down here to keep me company.'_ Marianne thought as she gotten off the couch and went upstairs to bring her son with her.

Meanwhile, in El Paso, TX, Bender Bending Rodriguez was in his secret room that he uses to spy on people, apparently, he placed something in all the books that enabled him to read whatever they wrote inside.

"Wow, All those rumors about Lelouch and Marianne are true. He really does has the 'hots' for his mama. That's creepy." Bender laughed after reading both there books. "I'm really good at doing shit like this."

* * *

End of Story


End file.
